Life of Holly
Life of Holly is an open-world life simulation adult game currently in development by Mike Velesk. The game has RPG elements - you gain experience, unlock skills and buy/use/equip items. The main character - Holly is a common next-door girl who moved to the city and is trying to find her place in it, mostly with the help of her sexuality. To live without care you must earn money, doing various jobs. After each job, you can offer special sexual services to interested customers to earn additional tips. You modify Holly's appearance by purchasing clothes, styling her hair, make-up, tattoos and even plastic surgeries. This will help you specialize to either few and rich customers, or plenty, but poor customers. Game development started in 2019 and it is currently in a demo stage. If you find any stroked text in this guide, it means it is not yet implemented in the game. LOH Changelog Additional Scenarios Life of Holly (Jake scenario) Game mechanics Your main character's state is defined by following attributes * Energy - is permanently drained during the day, more so when performing physical tasks. Restore it by sleeping. (not in demo) * Arousal - is needed to initiate some sex scenes. Rise arousal with masturbation and sex toys. (not in demo) * Nourishment - is drained during the day and can be restored with food. * Physical/Mental state - each job has physical/mental requirements. If your current state does not meet these requirements, you will under-perform. Restore physical state by exercising at the gym, or having sauna and mental state by relaxing at the park bench. * Cute/Slutty/Refined impression - You exert impressions by appearance (clothing, body shape, hairstyle, make-up... ) and personality (unlocked skills). Each NPCs in the game is looking for specific kind of impression. If you meet his demand, you will generate more lust in him. Unique NPCs, as well as generic NPCs (customers) have several attributes: * Interest - how much is he involved with you. Increase interest by interacting with him/her (doing jobs, flirting...) * Prefers Cute/Slutty/Refined - each NPC is looking for a specific kind of girl. Some like cute other like slutty. If your impression match, or exceeds his preference, you will generate more Lust. * Lust - shows what he is willing to do with you. If his lust is more, or equal to 20, you can start a sex scene. More lust allows for more sex positions during a scene. Lust is computed from Interest and Preference. * Domination/Submission points - These are shown during a sex scene and they allow you to initiate specific positions. Try to spend as much of these points as possible, otherwise all points left will decrease final satisfaction. * Expectation - Customers with higher expectation will be satisfied with your sexual performance only when you reach high score and spend most domination/submission points. Their satisfaction is directly proportional to the monetary tips for the sex scene. * Wealth - wealthy customers will tip more after the scene. However, they generally have also higher expectation. Characters * Samuel (LOH) * Bobby * Walter * Greg * Jake * Charlotte _________________________ * Students * Office workers * Secretaries Locations * Residential district * Hot springs - medical district * Red light district * City center * Farm Jobs * Waitress * Masseuse * Nurse * Stripper * Hooker Category:Chetas